


Busy Bees

by HoneyFish



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Children, DadSchlatt, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Good Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Kindergarten, Literally the cutest shit I will ever write, M/M, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo and Tommy are so cute please im crying, dream team, schlatt is a good dad, slow updates probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFish/pseuds/HoneyFish
Summary: Basically just a cute dadschlatt fic which will eventually include Schlackity.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Jshlatt, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Tommy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 180





	1. Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> please don't bash me for having any spelling errors, I typed this up pretty quickly since I was so excited to get my idea down, I will take my time in future chapters though ^^

"Tubbs, come on bub."

The tired voice of Schlatt spoke to his son as he attemted to get him out of his old shabby car, but the young boy was not having it. hiccuping softly, Tubbo clutched onto his stuffed bee and squirmed out of Schlatt's hold, not wanting to get out of his car seat or the car in general.

"Buddy, I promise it wont be that scary." Schlatt tried coaxing, he felt defeated though when Tubbo only continued to shake his head, curling up.  
Today was his first day of kindergarten and he was more than nervous to start. Tubbo wasn't use to being without Schlatt, his father worked from home so he was always by his side while he took phone calls and did meetings. But Tubbo was 5 now and Schlatt had decided to get him into kindergarten; he also just wanted his son to interact with other kids his age.

"You can meet a whole bunch of friends, don't you want that? You can talk to someone besides your bee for once."  
Tubbo seemed to somewhat relax at that idea but that didn't mean he wanted to go inside and be without his dad for who knows how long. Schlatt rubbed his face and took a moment to step away and take a breath; he was never aggressive with his son, he never yelled or hit, raised his voice slightly, sure, but nothing to ever make his son fear him, he was stuck with what to do though till a voice spoke from right besides him.

"Hey, I don't mean to nudge myself into your business, but I saw that you were having a little trouble over here. Would you mind me helping?" Schlatt looked to the man standing to his right and it didn't take long before he noticed that the guy worked at the kindergarten since he had a lanyard with his ID as well as the kindergarten name on his shirt.

"Go for it, but I dont know how easy it'll be." The taller man spoke, stepping out of the way so the teacher (he assumed) could speak to Tubbo.

The man moved over and kneeled down so he was at Tubbo's level, a friendly smile on his face." Hi there bud! What's going on today?" He asked Tubbo gently, tilting his head a bit to the side as Tubbo covered most of his face with the bee, peaking over it ever so slightly.

"I don't wanna go..." Tubbo murmured in reply, glancing to his dad with teary eyes before looking back to the worker, sniffling softly." I want my daddy to stay with me." He said, his voice wavering as he brought himself close to crying again, but the worker was quick to act.

"I know bud, but hey it wont be all that bad, kindergartem is so much fun, we can learn, draw, play, sing. You name it, and I'm sure the other kids here would love to meet you. And then at the end of the day your dad will be here to pick you up so you guys can go home."

Tubbo perked up as the man spoke, moving his bee from his face as he wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his striped sweater. He then looked to Schlatt hopefully." You'll be back?" He asked his dad.

"Of course bud, I could never leave you here forever." Schlatt told him, smiling softly.  
Relief washed over him when Tubbo nodded and shuffled his way out of the car with the help of the worker since he was still holding onto his plushie with one hand. Schlatt closed the door once Tubbo was out and grabbed his little backpack from the trunk, following the two up to the building after.

"My name is Alex by the way, but most of the kids here call me quackity because I really like ducks." He spoke sweetly, Schlatt swore he felt a ping in his heart but easy brushed it off as nothing.

"My name is Tubbo, I really like bees!" Tubbo said, the happiness in his tone already back to normal like nothing happened.

"I see that! You're lil friend is very cute." Alex said refearing to the bee that Tubbo was caring under his little arm, the thing was a bit tattered and dirty looking but god did that kid love his bee, he took it everywhere with him since Schlatt had gotten it for him.

When they got up to the building, Tubbo turned and requested his father to pick him up with one grabby hand to which schlatt obliged and picked him up, kissing the side of his son's head, giving him a big hug before he set him back down, kneeling for a moment so he could talk to Tubbo.

"You be good alright? Try to make some friends and when I pick you up later you can tell me all about how your day went, how about that?" Schlatt asked, chuckling a bit when the fluffy haired boy nodded eagerly.

"I will! I'll see you later!" Tubbo said happily before he turned back to Quackity. Schlatt stood up and looked to Alex, giving him a light nod.

"Thanks for helpin me back there, I was sure I would have to just take him home." Schlatt spoke, running his fingers through his hair lightly to fix it up.

"It's not problem! Always happy to help out, ya know?" Alex said happily." I'm sure the rest of the day will go by smoothly, he'll be in good hands here."

Schlatt nodded, with the others words he didn't feel concered at all." Perfect, but if anything does happen don't hesitate to call me." He said, Alex nodding lightly

"Of course, of course. We'll see you later." Alex told him, taking Tubbo's bag before waving goodbye with the boy as he led him inside the building for the day.

Schlatt waved lightly and waited till he couldn't see them anymore before he headed back to his car with a sigh, checking the time on his phone; he actually had an interview for a different job today, something that would hopefully get him a bit more money than the one he had now if he got hired. He wasn't late thankfully but he wished he would've been there by now just to give a good first impression, Schlatt shrugged it off though and got in his car, at least he wouldn't be late.

\---------------------------------

Inside the school, Alex got all the kids introduced to one another before they all started their day. Alex made sure they got some learning in and he even played some music on his guitar, singing to and with the children.  
Tubbo got more and more comfortable as the day went on, playing with some of the kids, but not exactly making a friend just yet untill a loud kid approched him with a wide grin, he was missing a few of his baby teeth.

"Tubbo! My name is Tommy, remember!?" The kid said cheerfully, his voice booming in Tubbo's ears which usually he wouldn't like from someone, but Tommy seemed like he could be a really fun friend so he nodded to acknowledge that he did remember.

"I like your bee! I brought some toys with me too! Do you want to come see them?" He asked, Tubbo nodding once more eagerly before the boys went off to go play with each other on one side of the room.

Tommy and Tubbo stayed by each other for the rest of the day, both of them talking about there family though Tommy seemed to have more to talk about given that he had two older brothers, Wilbur and Techno who he seemed to absolutely adore with all his heart.  
When snack time rolled around, the two sat with each other and exchanged some snacks if one of them had something the other wanted. Then, when nap time came, they slept next to each other happily, Tubbo on his own mat with his bee and Tommy on his with a stuffed dino plushie. After that they continued playing till parents started to arrive to pick up their kids. The boys sat by the window at the front so see adults coming in and see if they could see their own parents which hey eventually did, their dads coming in around the same time. The two quickly ran to their dads

"Hey Tubbs!" Schlatt said happily, ruffling Tubbo's hair." Looks like you had a pretty good day, ready to head home?"

"Yep! But lemme say bye to Tommy and grab my things!" He said before he pulled away and went to where Tommy was, the younger boy packing his things up. Tubbo gave him a hug and smiled at him.

"I'll see you later Tommy, okay?" Tubbo said cheerfully as Tommy hugged back and nodded.

"See you later Tubbo! Next time I'll bring more toys for us to play with!" Tommy said loudly. Tubbo then pulled away and packed up his things quickly and ran back to his dad who happily picked him up.

"I see you made a friend, I'm proud of you bud." Schlatt said, walking out of the building with his son who went on to start talking about his day and his friend Tommy, right up until they got home and started making dinner. Schlatt nodded along to his boys words as he warmed up a quick dinner for them, bringing their plates to the couch in there somewhat small apartment and sitting down to eat which quieted down Tubbo and made him relax a bit. After dinner, Schlatt cleaned up and helped Tubbo get ready for bed who was more exaughsted than usual, but that was to be expected after having such a fun day.

"Sleep well kiddo, we'll get ready tommorrow to do the same thing and you can play with your friend more." Schlatt said as he tucked Tubbo into bed, kissing his forehead gently.

"Goodnight daddy. You sleep well too." Tubbo spoke softly, getting a small laugh out of Schlatt.

"I will bud, don't worry." He said before he made his way out of the room, turning on a nightlight on the way and leaving the door a crack, getting himself ready for bed, a happy smile on his face for his son.


	2. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity is concerned about how Tubbo is doing in school and suggests that the school tests Tubbo for any learning issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! Surprised I got this don't sooner than I though but I hope you guys enjoy!!
> 
> ALSO, I wanted to tell the people who read the first chapter that day it came out, I did change things, instead of kindergarten it use to be daycare but to fit the story better I changed it ^^

2 weeks passed and everything seemed to be going just fine at school for Tubbo, Schlatt noticed he seemed to have a bit of a hard time doing activities for class at home, but he didn't think too much of it; he figured he was still just learning and just got bit mixed up, but he became a little doubtful when he came to pick up Tubbo after school one day and got pulled to the side by Alex for a moment to talk while Tubbo packed up his things and talked to Tommy who was still waiting for his dad to come pick him up.

"Nothing to concern you about, Tubbo isn't in any kind of trouble," Quackity started." But I have been a little concerned about him, he seems to have a bit of a hard time reading and writing, he gets a lot of letters and words mixed up so I'm worried he may have a learning disorder, like Dyslexia."

Schlatt raised an eyebrow at Alex's words before he shook his head, looking to Tubbo for a moment." I mean, sure he has a bit of a hard time I've noticed, but I'm not any different." he chuckled softly." It might not be clicking just yet." He said, looking back to Alex who still had a bit of a concerned look on his face, nothing like his normal, bright smile.

"Have you ever got him tested for any of those things?"

"...no, never thought I really needed to, don't those kinds of things cost a lot of money?" Schlatt asked.

"Outside of schools, yes, but our school offers it for free, we can have him do some one-on-one sessions after school to see if anything comes up, I recommend you do it, but it is your choice." Alex explained

Schlatt let out a soft sigh as he thought about it for a moment, chewing lightly on the inside of his lip.

"Yeah, I don't see why not... but if anything comes back positive, what then? I don't exactly have the money to get him any type of special classes he might need, or even a tutor." Schlatt felt guilty after saying that, it made him feel like a bad dad almost, he wanted to do anything he could for his son to make his life easier but he just didn't have the money for it.

"I'll see what I can do for you guys, in the meantime let's just worry about getting him tested, I'll talk with the office about getting a form if you want to wait here real quick." Alex said before he left after getting a nod from Schlatt who turned his head to watch Tubbo and Tommy play, though Tubbo soon came over to him after Tommy had to leave with his father who apologized to Tommy for being a bit late with picking him up.

"Can we go home? I'm hungry." Tubbo said as he raised his hands to be picked up, Schlatt happily scooping him up into his arms.

"Of course bud, just give me a few minutes. I gotta fill something out." Schlatt said as his son rested his head on his shoulder, holding onto the back of his father's shirt.

Quackity soon returned with the paperwork and pen, having Schlatt sign it real quick." Perfect, they'll have someone come in soon and we'll get the tested started." 

Schlatt nodded and lightly rubbed Tubbo's back." Thank you, say goodbye to Alex, Tubbo." he said softly.

Tubbo raised his head and waved lightly." Bye, bye, Big Q." He said, his voice sounding a bit tired.

Quackity laughed softly along with Schlatt who raised a brow at the nickname.

"Something that He and Tommy came up with I think, anyway, you guys have a nice night." Alex told them.

"You too." Schlatt replied as he turned to leave with Tubbo, grabbing his bee that he noticed was left on a table as he walked out to the car, placing Tubbo in his car seat once they got there before he took them home. Schlatt was still thinking about the whole test thing and what he was going to do, it made him nervous as all hell. He could barely even push the thoughts to the back of his mind with how many questions and worries he had, everything would be fine right? Hell, it can't be that hard to deal with, maybe Tubbo would just need extra time and attention, putting it that way didn't make Schlatt panic as much but he was still anxious till he got the both of them home where he carried a sleeping Tubbo up to the apartment, being quiet as he unlocked the door with one hand and took his boy to his room, laying him down before he went to go sit down on the couch and grab his computer to do a bit of research.

The following week, Tubbo went through some testing which was mostly outside of the classroom but a few sessions were held in the class with no distraction of course for the other children, there was usually just another adult in the room to see how he did surround by other kids while they were reading or writing.  
by the end of that week, they had their results into which Alex pulled Schlatt aside once more when he came to pick up his son for the day. 

Alex gave Schlatt somewhat of a half-smile which already didn't make him feel very good as he was handed over the paperwork holding the results, and right there next to a check-marked box was Dyslexia. Schlatt felt his shoulders sag a bit as he looked over other results as well, thankfully Dyslexia was the only thing check marked.

"Okay... I... What do I do now?" Schlatt asked, looking to the man in front of him

"I'm figuring that out, the person who came to test him said that it's not an extreme case, he's just going to need a bit more help but I am willing to put in more effort to help him. You've got a great kid and I don't want to see something like this bring him down." Quackity stated, and for a moment Schlatt thought he felt a small ping in his heart from the teacher's words, something he had felt the first day he brought Tubbo to kindergarten and Alex helped him get Tubbo to relax a little.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." Schlatt said with a small nod, feeling a bit better about the whole thing, it was just comforting to know that someone wanted to help his kid beside himself.

"Nothin' to thank me for, anything to help out the Tubster." Alex said and speaking of the devil, Tubbo came running over with a smile on his face.

"Dad! Tommy wants to know if we could have a sleepover tonight! Can we please?" Tubbo asked, giving his father the most adorable puppy dog eyes, who the hell could say no to that?

"Lemme talk to his dad first bud, I'll be over there in a second okay?" Schlatt told Tubbo who nodded before he ran back over to Tommy.

"They are too adorable... I'll let you get to that then, and hey, don't forget that you can email or even call me which should be attached to any emails I've sent out, I'm happy to even help Tubbo outside of school." Alex explained. This guy was seriously going to be the death of Schlatt.

"I would appreciate that, I'll contact you if anything pops up. Thank you." With that Schlatt gave Quackity a small wave before he went over to where Tubbo and Tommy were waiting with Phil, the other dad carrying the two boys around under his arms while they laughed and squirmed, the sight even got a chuckle out of Schlatt.

Phil put the boys down when Schlatt got over to them and laughed softly." Hey, Schlatt. Tommy was thinkin' Tubbo could spend the weekend with us, we would be more than happy to have him over if you wanna drop him off tonight, I can text you our address."

"Works for me, we'll go home and get his stuff packed up and I'll swing by and drop him off." Schlatt said, Tubbo and Tommy cheering happily when Schlatt gave the OK.

"Ready to head home then, Tubbo?" Schlatt asked, Tubbo nodding quickly and grabbing his backpack along with his bee of course.

"I'll see you in a little bit, Tommy!" He said, rocking on his heels a bit from how excited he was.

"Okay! Bye, Tubbo!" Tommy said loudly, grabbing his father's hand with one hand and his backpack with the other as Phil gave Schlatt a small wave.

Schlatt got Tubbo home and made sure to pack up clothes, hairbrush, toothbrush and anything else Schlatt thought he would need along with stuff Tubbo wanted to bring; then they were off again to Phil's house which was in a much nicer place than where Tubbo and Schlatt lived, it made Schlatt wonder what Phil even did for work as he pulled up to the nice house.

"Be good alright bud? Remember you can always have Phil call me if you need anything." Schlatt explained to his son who was hopping out of the car with a bit of his dad's help.

"Okay! I think I'll be okay though! Me and Tommy are going to have so much fun." Tubbo said happily as his father walked him up to the front door, giving a knock once they got up there. It didn't take long before the door was answered by a teen with long pink hair which was up in a braid Schlatt noticed when the kid turned his head to announce that Tubbo was there.

"Tommy! Your friend is here!" He said in a very monotone voice

Loud stomping could be heard coming around the corner and the teen stepped out of the doorway before he was trampled by his younger brother who yelled out of excitement.   
Tubbo laughed happily and stepped inside, giving Tommy a hard high five before the two ran off inside the house, almost running into Phil who quickly moved out of the way, laughing softly and shaking his head before he continued to the door, thanking the teen for answering before he left presumably back to his room.

"Thanks for letting Tubbo spend over, I'm sure the boys are going to have a lot of fun." Phil said

"Of course, happy to let my boy go a sleepover. By the way, he doesn't have any restrictions or anything but y'know, he'll follow whatever rules you got set." 

"Good to know, I'll call you if anything happens of course and you can of course call to check on him if you want. I hope you enjoy a child-free weekend though." Phil laughed, getting a chuckle out of Schlatt

"Oh, I will, trust me. I'll see you guys on sunday." Schlatt said, waving as he turned away to head back to his car, letting out a happy sigh, it had been years since he had time to himself, before Tubbo was born to be exact, so he was definitely going to enjoy his weekend.


End file.
